New Year Revelations
by Basic Trainer
Summary: It's time to greet a New Year with a party, good friends and maybe the start of something new.


**Here is my oneshot for New Year.**

**Hope you like it.**

**This is set a few years after Kalos**

**Ages**

**Ash - 24**

**Brock - 29**

**Misty - 25**

**May - 21**

**Max - 18**

**Dawn – 19**

**Cilan – 28**

**Iris - 24**

**Clemont - 25**

**Bonnie - 14**

**Serena - 24**

New Year Revelations

It was December 30th and Misty had invited her friends, Ash and the people he'd travelled with, to the Cerulean City Gym for a party to ring in the New Year. It had been decided that everyone would arrive at around the same time, 8 o'clock in the evening.

Due to many of them not living in Kanto they'd had to fly in or get a boat, Cilan and Iris had arrived late the night before after their flight from Unova and stayed in Saffron City. Clemont, Serena and Bonnie had done the same, while May and Max had taken a boat that docked in Vermillion City mid-afternoon on the 31st and then took a bus to Cerulean City. Dawn had taken a boat from Canalave City which would dock in Cerulean City shortly before the party was due to start.

Ash and Brock had arrived to at the Gym first with the other getting there soon after having been on the same bus to Cerulean City. Brock drove from his home in Pewter City while Ash flew in on Charizard. Once everyone had arrived and gotten reacquainted the party started, they all talked, laughed, ate and drank.

Everyone had let one of their Pokémon out Ash obviously had Pikachu, May let Glaceon out, Misty's Marill, Dawn's Piplup, Brock's Croagunk, Max's Breloom, Iris's Emolga, Cilan's Pansage, Clemont's Chespin, Bonnie's Dedenne and Serena's Fennekin were also out. All the Pokémon were playing together and enjoying the food that Brock and Cilan had made for them. During the party everyone noticed that Ash and May had spent nearly the entire time together talking, laughing and enjoying themselves, the only ones who didn't notice were Ash and May themselves.

Partway through the night Dawn spotted something that was sitting in the corner of the room, she pulled it out and saw that it was a karaoke machine. The karaoke machine belonged to Misty's sisters and they kept it up to date with the latest music.

"Hey guys, what do you say we have some fun with this?" She said cheerfully. Max and Clemont voted against it while all the girls said yes and Ash, Brock and Cilan said they didn't mind. Given the overwhelming majority Clemont said okay but Max stood by his original decision because of that he was given the job of cueing up the music. Serena wrote everyone's name on a piece of paper and they pulled the names out to get the order of who would sing. She plucked Ash's hat off his head and after folding the pieces of paper put them into the hat, because Max wasn't going to sing he picked the first name out of Ash's hat. Brock's name was pulled out first, the Pokémon Doctor walked over to Max and whispered which song he wanted to the young trainer. Max' eye twitched slightly at the choice but he typed it in and the music started to play.

Brock took the microphone from the stand and spun it around before letting it slide into his hand and lifting it up to his mouth.

_You don't have to be beautiful  
>To turn me on<br>I just need your body, baby  
>From dusk till dawn<br>You don't need experience  
>To turn me out<br>You just leave it all up to me  
>I'll show you what it's all about<em>

Brock started to swagger around ignoring the laughter that everyone was trying to suppress.

_You don't have to be rich to be my girl  
>You don't have to be cool to rule my world<br>Ain't no particular sign I'm more compatible with  
>I just want your extra time and your KISS<em>

The Pokémon Doctor really started getting into the song and still ignored the laughter that was getting harder to hide.

_You got to not talk dirty, baby  
>If you wanna impress me<br>You can't be too flirty, mama  
>I know how to undress me<br>I want to be your fantasy  
>Maybe, you could be mine<br>You just leave it all up to me  
>We could have a real good time<em>

You don't have to be rich to be my girl  
>You don't have to be cool to rule my world<br>Ain't no particular sign I'm more compatible with  
>I just want your extra time and your KISS<p>

_I think I'd better dance now..._

A mischievous glint appeared in Brock's eye and he grabbed hold of Misty's hand, because she was openly laughing at him. He dropped the microphone and started to dance with Misty, making everyone laugh out loud. Misty fought against him but Brock knew from experience that Misty could only get her hammer if she had her hands free so he made sure to keep hold of them. Eventually Brock spun Misty around and let go of her, he picked up the microphone and started singing again. (**AN This isn't a hint at shipping Brock and Misty**)

_Women, not girls, rule my world  
>I said they rule my world<br>Act your age woman, not your shoe size  
>Maybe we could do the twirl?<br>You don't have to watch Dynasty  
>To have an attitude<br>You just leave it all up to me  
>My love will be your food<em>

You don't have to be rich to be my girl  
>You don't have to be cool to rule my world<br>Ain't no particular sign, I'm more compatible with.

_I just want your extra time and your KISS_

Brock bowed as everyone clapped, he put the microphone back in the stand and sat down. He put his hand into Ash's hat and pulled out the next name, he grinned and turned it round for everyone to see. It read Misty, the Cerulean City Gym Leader simply nodded and got up. She told Max which song she wanted and stood in front of the microphone waiting for the music to start.

Misty was a little nervous about singing but kept a calm face and started to sing in a low voice.

_Miss independent  
>Miss self-sufficient<br>Miss keep your distance  
>Miss unafraid<br>Miss out of my way  
>Miss don't let a man interfere, no<br>Miss on her own  
>Miss almost grown<br>Miss never let a man help her off her throne  
>So, by keeping her heart protected<br>She'd never ever feel rejected  
>Little miss apprehensive<br>Said ooh, she fell in love_

Misty smirked and took the mic from the stand and started strut around the stand as the music went up a gear. She let herself go with the flow of the song and enjoyed herself.

_What is the feelin' takin' over?  
>Thinkin' no one could open my door<br>Surprise...It's time  
>To feel what's real<br>What happened to Miss Independent?  
>No more the need to be defensive<br>Goodbye, old you  
>When love is true<em>

Misty's voice dropped low again as the song slowed down a little.

_Misguided heart  
>Miss play it smart<br>Miss if you want to use that line you better not start, no  
>But she miscalculated<br>She didn't want to end up jaded  
>And this miss decided not to miss out on true love<br>So, by changing her misconceptions  
>She went in a new direction<br>And found inside she felt a connection  
>She fell in love.<em>

Misty's eyes briefly rested on Ash and May before she flicked her eyes to Dawn and Serena getting them to look at the pair, Ash and May were swaying from side to side occasionally bumping shoulders. Once Dawn and Serena noticed the blush on May's face they nodded. Misty nodded back before carrying on singing and started to strut again. Everyone was standing up and bobbing to the music, enjoying Misty's performance.

_What is the feelin' takin' over?  
>Thinkin' no one could open my door (open my door)<br>Surprise...It's time (yeah)  
>To feel what's real<br>What happened to Miss Independent?  
>No more the need to be defensive<br>Goodbye (goodbye), old you (oh you)  
>When love, when love is true<em>

Once again Misty's voice dropped, this time almost to a whisper.

_When Miss Independence walked away  
>No time for love that came her way<br>She looked in the mirror and thought today  
>What happened to miss no longer afraid?<br>It took some time for her to see  
>How beautiful love could truly be<br>No more talk of why can't that be me  
>I'm so glad I finally feel...<br>_  
><em>What is the feelin' takin' over?<br>Thinkin' no one could open my door  
>Surprise (surprise), it's time (yeah)<br>To feel (to feel) what's real  
>What happened to Miss Independent?<br>No more the need to be defensive  
>Goodbye (goodbye), old you<br>When love, when love is true..._

During the last verse Misty let everything go and enjoyed herself, not worrying about looking like a fool. She pulled her hair out of its usual side ponytail and let it flow down her back, she reached out high fiving May and letting herself bounce with the beat of the music. Her hair swayed back and forth as she moved and let the music guide her.

When the music played out Misty was given a round of applause, she blushed and put her hair back into its usual style.

"I guess your sisters aren't the only performers in the family." Dawn said with a smirk, earning a playful punch in the arm from Misty. "Who's next?" Misty put her hand in the hat and pulled a piece of paper out without looking, still not looking at the paper she opened it and showed it to everyone else.

Dawn started clapping and ran up to the microphone telling Max which song she wanted. As the music started Dawn immediately took the microphone from the stand and began to prance around occasionally kicking her leg back so her heel nearly touching her skirt.

_I come home in the morning light  
>My mother says when you gonna live your life right<br>Oh mother dear we're not the fortunate ones  
>And girls they want to have fun<br>Oh girls just want to have fun_

Dawn noticed that May was dancing next to Ash and kept bumping into him, making both of them blush. She reached out and grabbed May's hand pulling the brunette towards her, she then started to dance with May. The two Co-Ordinators twirled around each other though Dawn and the other girls saw that May's eyes kept returning to Ash's face.

_The phone rings in the middle of the night  
>My father yells what you gonna do with your life<br>Oh daddy dear you know you're still number one  
>But girls they want to have fun<br>Oh girls just want to have_

_That's all they really want  
>Some fun<br>When the working day is done  
>Girls - they want to have fun<br>Oh girls just want to have fun_

During the instrumental break in the song Dawn whispered something to May and the Hoenn Co-Ordinator grinned. The two girls then grabbed hold on Misty, Serena and Iris pulling them up to dance as well, Bonnie not wanting to be left out ran up as well. They all started to dance around, enjoying themselves and laughing.

_Some boys take a beautiful girl  
>And hide her away from the rest of the world<br>I want to be the one to walk in the sun  
>Oh girls they want to have fun<br>Oh girls just want to have_

_That's all they really want  
>Some fun<br>When the working day is done  
>Girls - they want to have fun<br>Oh girls just want to have fun,  
>They want to have fun,<br>They want to have fun..._

Dawn and the girls left the microphone and Dawn pulled the next name from the hat. It was Clemont's turn to sing, he sighed and went up to the microphone, he told Max which song to play and waited to it to start.

_Our whole universe was in a hot dense state,  
>Then nearly fourteen billion years ago expansion started. Wait...<br>The Earth began to cool,  
>The autotrophs began to drool,<br>Neanderthals developed tools,  
>We built a wall (we built the pyramids),<br>Math, science, history, unraveling the mysteries,  
>That all started with the big bang!<em>

Clemont didn't move as he sang, just staying in front of the microphone fixing his glasses every now and then letting them reflect the light. He wouldn't look at anyone so he couldn't see the amused smile on Serena's and Bonnie's faces, they should've known that Clemont would choose a song about science.

_"Since the dawn of man" is really not that long,  
>As every galaxy was formed in less time than it takes to sing this song.<br>A fraction of a second and the elements were made.  
>The bipeds stood up straight,<br>The dinomons all met their fate,  
>They tried to leap but they were late<br>And they all died (they froze their asses off)  
>The oceans and Pangea<br>See ya wouldn't wanna be ya  
>Set in motion by the same big bang!<em>

_It all started with the big BANG!_

_It's expanding ever outward but one day  
>It will pause and start to go the other way.<br>Collapsing ever inward, we won't be here, it won't be heard  
>Our best and brightest figure that it'll make an even bigger bang!<em>

_Australopithecus would really have been sick of us  
>Debating how we're here, they're catching deer (we're catching viruses)<br>Religion or astronomy (Descartes or Deuteronomy)  
>It all started with the big bang!<em>

_Music and mythology, Einstein and astrology  
>It all started with the big bang!<br>It all started with the big BANG!_

Everyone clapped for Clemont as he left the microphone and as he took the next name from the hat he tapped Cilan on the shoulder.

"You're turn." He said showing him the piece of paper with his name on it. Cilan smiled and walked up to the microphone he was told Max which track to play. Everyone was surprised by the song choice when the music started. As Cilan sand the first few words he smoothed out his shirt and tugged on his collar slightly and as the song went on he mimicked the lyrics as best he could.

_Clean shirt, new shoes  
>And I don't know where I am goin' to.<br>Silk suit, black tie,  
>I don't need a reason why.<em>

Cilan took the microphone from the stand and walked forward a little.

_They come runnin' just as fast as they can  
>'Cause every girl crazy 'bout a sharp dressed man.<em>

As he finished the last line he winked at Iris, causing the Dragon Master in Training blush and the other girls to giggle, Max shook his head, Brock and Clemont just smiled while Ash flicked his eyes between what was happening and what May's reaction was. He quickly turned his attention back to Iris and Cilan, though not before the girls, minus May, noticed that he had been looking at May. Cilan and Iris had started seeing each other shortly after Ash had left Unova and there was a rumour going around that Cilan was planning to propose soon.

_Gold watch, diamond ring,  
>I ain't missin' not a single thing.<br>And cuff links, stick pin,  
>When I step out I'm gonna do you in.<em>

_They come runnin' just as fast as they can  
>'Cause every girl crazy 'bout a sharp dressed man.<em>

After he ended that verse he lightly took hold on Iris' hand, placing a delicate kiss on it making her blush even harder. This time everyone laughed at Iris' reaction even Ash who was now looking at May again as thoughts of kissing her spun around in his head.

_Top coat, top hat,  
>I don't worry 'cause my wallet's fat.<br>Black shades, white gloves,  
>Lookin' sharp and lookin' for love.<em>

_They come runnin' just as fast as they can  
>'Cause every girl crazy 'bout a sharp dressed man.<em>

Cilan waited while the music played out and carefully placed the microphone back into the clasp on the stand. As he walked to take the next name from the hat Iris stopped him and kissed his cheek, Cilan smiled and plucked a piece of paper out of the hat. His smile grew a little wider as he saw the name, he showed it to everyone and they saw that Iris was the next to perform. Iris walked up to the microphone but before she could tell Max which song to play she was that Dawn had gotten there first and Max was already selecting the song to play. When she saw the devious smile on Dawn's face Iris grew nervous, the blunette saw this and her smile grew bigger.

"No need to worry," She said, "I think this song us a good choice for you." As the music started with a sole piano that everyone recognized, the song had become very popular because of the film it came from. Iris glared at Dawn before turning back to the microphone and taking a slow breath, as she started to sing. Dawn ran back to the other and partly hid behind Misty, in case Iris tried to get her.

_The snow glows white on the mountain tonight  
>Not a footprint to be seen<br>A kingdom of isolation,  
>And it looks like I'm the queen.<em>

As she sang about the cold Iris suppressed the shiver that tried to run through her body.

_The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside  
>Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I tried!<em>

She wrapped her arms around herself as if she could feel the chill she sang about.

_Don't let them in, don't let them see  
>Be the good girl you always have to be<br>Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know  
>Well, now they know!<em>

As the tempo picked up Iris took the microphone from the stand and started to sway with the music.

_Let it go, let it go  
>Can't hold it back anymore<br>Let it go, let it go  
>Turn away and slam the door!<em>

I don't care  
>What they're going to say<br>Let the storm rage on,  
>The cold never bothered me anyway!<p>

As she sang Iris glared at Dawn again, the Dragon Master in training started to dance a little.

_It's funny how some distance  
>Makes everything seem small<br>And the fears that once controlled me  
>Can't get to me at all!<em>

It's time to see what I can do  
>To test the limits and break through<br>No right, no wrong, no rules for me I'm free!

_Let it go, let it go  
>I am one with the wind and sky<br>Let it go, let it go  
>You'll never see me cry!<em>

Here I stand  
>And here I'll stay<br>Let the storm rage on!

As she ended the first line of the previous line, Iris stamped her foot on the floor like the character in the film had. She was really getting into the song now.

_My power flurries through the air into the ground  
>My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around<br>And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast  
>I'm never going back,<br>The past is in the past!_

Iris unclipped her hair and let it flow down her back, moving it over her shoulder.

_Let it go, let it go  
>And I'll rise like the break of dawn<br>Let it go, let it go  
>That perfect girl is gone!<em>

Iris walked up to the group, Dawn hid further behind Misty just in case but Iris seemed focused on Cilan.

_Here I stand  
>In the light of day<br>Let the storm rage on,  
>The cold never bothered me anyway!<em>

As she finished the last word Iris grabbed Cilan's shirt and pulled him forward kissing him quickly. She then turned back to the microphone stand and put the microphone back. During the song May had grabbed hold of Ash's hand and had been dancing with him. Iris was about to take the next name when Misty stopped her.

"Guys we're running out of time, if we want to be done by midnight we'll have to do duets, so Iris pick out two names." The Cerulean City Gym Leader said, Iris nodded and picked out two pieces of paper.

"Bonnie and…" Iris said after opening the first piece of paper and while opening the second. "Serena." The two girls smiled at each other and everyone noticed the excited grin and blush on May's face as she realized that she would be singing with Ash. Bonnie ran over to Max and told him which song she wanted him to play, Max nodded and passed Bonnie a spare microphone.

The music started and Serena took the microphone from the stand, she moved the stand off to the side and lifted the microphone to her lips.

**Mama told me not to waste my life  
>She said spread your wings my little Beautifly<strong>

May had an idea and whispered it to Ash, he grinned and took a Pokéball from his belt as May took one out of her bag. The both turned around and let their Pokémon out wanting to surprise everyone with May's idea, they whispered to the released Pokémon who nodded in reply. Without the others noticing the Pokémon snuck around behind Serena and Bonnie before latching onto their backs. The two girls jumped feeling the Pokémon grab them but soon calmed down and laughed when they realised what was happening.

May and Ash had let Beautifly and Butterfree out of their balls and asked them to hold onto Serena and Bonnie's back giving them the appearance of having wings, Beautifly was on Serena's back while Butterfree held onto Bonnie's.

**Don't let what they say keep you up at night  
>And if they give you shhhh...<br>Then they can walk on by**

While Serena had been singing Bonnie was bouncing alongside her happily waiting for her chance to sing. When Serena finished the latest verse Bonnie jumped forward and started to sing.

_My feet, feet can't touch the ground  
>And I can't hear a sound<br>But you just keep on running up your mouth yeah_

_Walk, walk on over there  
>'Cause I'm too fly to care, oh yeah<em>

Both of the Kalos girls started to sing together for the next part of the song, they looked at each other and smiled as they enjoyed themselves.

**_Your words don't mean a thing  
>I'm not listening<br>Keep talking, all I know is  
><em>**  
><strong><em>Mama told me not to waste my life,<br>She said spread your wings my little Beautifly  
>Don't let what they say keep you up at night<br>And they can't detain you  
>'Cause wings are made to fly<em>**

Butterfree and Beautifly start flapping their wings when they heard the girls sing 'fly'. They let some particles float from their wings, the particles were similar to those that are used in Pokémon attacks but completely harmless they only twinkled in the light.

**_And we don't let nobody bring us down  
>No matter what you say – it won't hurt me<br>Don't matter if I fall from the sky  
>These wings are made to fly<br>_**  
>(Hey, hey, woo!) (AN that's the backing track)<p>

**I'm firing up on that runway  
>I know we're gonna get there someday<br>But we don't need no "Ready. Steady. Go!", no  
><strong>  
><em>Talk, talk turns into air<br>And I don't even care, oh yeah_

Serena and Bonnie were fully enjoying themselves now and twirled around as they danced to the music.

**_Your words don't mean a thing  
>I'm not listening<br>Keep talking, all I know is_**

Mama told me not to waste my life,  
>She said spread your wings my little butterfly<br>Don't let what they say keep you up at night,  
>And they can't detain you<br>'Cause wings are made to fly  
>And we don't let nobody bring us down<br>No matter what you say – it won't hurt me  
>Don't matter if I fall from the sky<br>These wings are made to fly

**I don't need no one saying hey, hey, hey, hey**  
><em>I don't hear no one saying hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey<br>__**You better keep on walking  
>I don't wanna hear your talking, boy'd<br>You better keep on walking  
>I don't wanna hear your talking, boy'd<strong>_

Serena saw that Ash and May had feeling for each other as they danced together but she knew that neither had the courage to be the first to admit it. She had an idea of how they could confess without realising it. She smirked and carried on singing, letting loose and having a great time. Bonnie grabbed Serena's hand and laughed as the older girl spun her around.

**_Your words don't mean a thing  
>I'm not listening<br>They're just like water off my wings_**

Mama told me not to waste my life  
>She said spread your wings my little butterfly (my little butterfly)<br>Don't let what they say keep you up at night  
>And they can't detain you<br>'Cause wings are made to fly  
>And we don't let nobody bring us down<br>No matter what you say – it won't hurt me  
>Don't matter if I fall from the sky<br>These wings are made to fly

And we don't let nobody bring us down  
>No matter what you say – it won't hurt me<br>Don't matter if I fall from the sky  
>These wings are made to fly<p>

As they finished the song Butterfree and Beautifly let go of Bonnie and Serena before flying over to the other Pokémon. Serena passed Bonnie her microphone and walked over to Max whispering something into his ear, Max nodded in reply and watched Serena walk over to Ash and May as Bonnie gave them the microphones.

"I've thought of the perfect song for you too so you don't need to tell Max anything just get ready to sing," Serena said and pushed them towards the microphone stand. "And put your heart and soul into it." Serena beckoned the other girls closer to her and told them what her idea was. They all grinned and giggled before turning towards the pair who were waiting to sing as they looked at the screen that would show the lyrics, Serena nodded to Max and he pressed the play button.

The first verse came up and indicated that it was the male voice part so Ash lifted his microphone up and started to sing,

Never knew I could feel like this  
>Like I've never seen the sky before<br>Want to vanish inside your kiss  
>Everyday I love you more and more<p>

Ash's eyes widened as he realized what he'd just said but knew that he had to continue so he did as Serena instructed and put his heart and soul into it. This would be his confession, no matter how it ended he wanted May to know how he felt.

Listen to my heart can you hear it sing  
>Telling me to give you everything<br>Seasons may change, Winter to Spring  
>But I love you until the end of time<p>

May could feel the emotion that filled Ash's voice as he sang and felt her heart flutter in excitement that he returned the feeling she'd tried to keep hidden.

Come what may  
><span>Come what may<span>  
>I will love you<br>Until my dying day

Ash daren't look at May scared of how she'd react to what he'd just said. He was expecting to hear May storm off or feel her hand as it slapped him but what he didn't expect was her hand to gently touch his jaw and turn his face to look at hers. He could see a beautiful smile on her face and the shimmer of happy tears in her eyes, May moved her microphone to her lips and began to sing her part of the song. Like Ash, she put her heart and soul into her words, wanting Ash to know she returned his love.

**Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place  
>Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace<strong>

Ash felt happiness well up inside him and sang the next line with May.

**Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste  
>It all revolves around you<strong>

May's head darted forward and lightly pecked Ash's lips with her own. They began to sing the rest of the song together, holding hands and looking deeply into each other's eyes.

**And there's no mountain too high, no river too wide  
>Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side<br>Storm clouds may gather and stars may collide  
>But I love you until the end of time<strong>

They slowly started to turn in a circle swaying slightly, they forgot that there was a room of people around them. Ash and May were lost in each other.

**Come what may  
>Come what may<br>I will love you  
>Until my dying day<strong>

**Oh, come what may  
>Come what may<br>I will love you  
>Suddenly the world<br>Seems such a perfect place  
><strong>  
><strong>Come what may<br>Come what may  
>I will love you<br>Until my dying day**

During the last verse everyone had started to countdown to midnight, the clocks rang out as soon as Ash and May hit the last note.

"Happy New Year!" They all shouted except for Ash as he dropped his microphone and pulled May tightly against him kissing her powerfully, May melted into his arms and wrapped her own around his neck one of her legs kicked up subconsciously.

Brock and Misty kissed each other on the cheek, Cilan and Iris shared a quick kiss, Serena and Clemont did the same as Brock and Misty but both pulled back with a light blush cross their cheeks and Clemont hugged Bonnie placing a quick kiss on the top of her head. Dawn meanwhile was chasing Max around, she only wanted to kiss his cheek but Max still ran. Out of habit from dragging Brock away from girls Max had developed the habit of keeping a specific distance from girls that he found attractive so he didn't scare them like Brock would. Eventually Brock and Cilan managed to get hold of Max, pinning him against a wall to stop his struggles. Dawn walked forward and gently placed her had on Max's face, moving her own forward until they were less than an inch apart. Max could feel himself sweating as the distance grew less and less until at the last second before their lips touched Dawn pulled back slightly and turned his head placing a quick kiss on his cheek.

Everyone turned to look at Ash and May as they still kissed until eventually they had to separate so that they could breath. They rested their foreheads together and panted from the lack of oxygen.

"I love you." They said in unison, both of them smiled and were about to kiss again when they heard everyone else clapping.

"It's about time." Misty said. "I've been waiting for one of you to admit it since I visited you in Hoenn the first time." Ash and May blushed before turning to look at each other again.

"Happy New Year." Ash said, May let a mischievous grin fill her face.

"Oh it will be." She replied smiling devilishly. "A very Happy New Year."

**Please review and let me know what you think.**

**Songs used :-**

**Brock - Kiss by Tom Jones**

**Misty - Miss Independent by Kelly Clarkson**

**Dawn - Girls Just Wanna Have Fun by Cyndi Lauper**

**Clemont - The Big Bang Theory Theme by Barenaked Ladies**

**Cilan - Sharp Dressed Man by ZZ Top**

**Iris - Let it Go by Idina Menzel**

**Bonnie and Serena - Wings by Little Mix**

**Ash and May - Come What May by Ewan McGregor and Nicole Kidman (Moulin Rouge)**

**I don't own any of these songs.**

**Until Next time**

**Basic Trainer**


End file.
